For The Nights I Can't Remember
by teamzeus
Summary: The story of Hades and Persephone in songfic form.


**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own Greek Mythology, or Hades and Persephone, or the Narcissus..

**Summary: **The story of Hades and Persephone, using For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley.

_I see it in the way you would do, _

_when know one else could ever get through. _

_Holdin' back until I come around. _

_Time and time again you wait for me to come in._

Emerald eyes flickered open and stared up at a pale grey ceiling. Bright sunshine shone in through the already open window, a warm breeze spreading its way through the small cottage.

'_Mama must already be out in the garden.' _Thought the beautiful girl lying on her yellow blanket.

She yawned, and stretched her petite form, slipping easily out of her bed. Barely a minute had passed before she was dressed and running swiftly for the beautiful fields and gardens.

"Persephone?" A voice, as soft as the wind, chimed.

"Yes mama?" The young girl asked, impatient in wanting to get to her meadow.

"Where are you going? Are you not going to help me with the vegetables?"

Persephone sighed. "Mama, I was hoping to go to my meadow today. And play with my nymph friends."

Golden eyes met emerald ones, laced with concern.

"Persephone, dear, are you alright? You have been spending an awful amount of time away from me, and I'm worried for you. I am your mother you know." Demeter stopped her digging and pressed her lips together.

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "Yes mama, I know. It's just that my meadow is so beautiful."

Demeter forced a smile, but her eyes gave her away. She was upset by her daughters lack of interest in spending time with her mother.

"Alright dear. Have fun. But tomorrow, you help me with the wheat fields."

Persephone beamed, and pecked her mother on the cheek.

"Thank you mama!" Then Persephone raced for her meadow.

Little did they know, tomorrow's wheat caring would not come.

_And did you really look my way? _

_Cause no one could have seen this coming._

Persephone skipped down the dirt path, her bare feet making hardly a sound. Her hands were touching every plant within her reach, laughing in glee as some of the plants tickled her palms.

She skidded to a halt, for she had reached her beautiful meadow. A creek, where Persephone had splashed and played in thousands of times before, gurgled to the left. Proud oak trees surrounded the perimeter, their leaves whispering in the summer breeze. The grass, greener than emerald, lay on the ground, providing comfort to her delicate feet. Pink nerine, daffodils, and lavender grew throughout the field. Rose bushes grew by the stream, and pansies grew at the base of the oaks.

Persephone smiled and began to dance to a tune in her mind. Twirling and waving her arms, Persephone was truly happy.

Giggling, she fell to the ground, out of breath, yet still beaming.

"What is that scent?" Persephone said to herself. A beautiful fragrance filled the air, intoxicating it. The scent was delicious, and Persephone began to search for the flower with the power to overrun all other scents.

Then she saw it. A distracting white beauty was resting among the lavender. White cupped petals sat on a silvery centre, so delicately, it was painful not to stroke it. Persephone slipped over the grass, and knelt before the flower.

"Now what are you called?" And before she could stop herself, Persephone picked the flower from its roots, and pressed it to her nose, breathing in its alluring scent.

Suddenly, a cold chill filled the air, and a soft voice whispered, "It's called a Narcissus."

Persephone jumped up in alarm, eyes wide with fear, her heart slamming against her chest.

A man stood before her, dark and mysterious, his midnight blue eyes swirling with emotions that did not show on his face. He was handsome, yes, but his robes of deepest black and his armour, shimmering in the sunlight, only added to Persephone's fear.

"What do you want?" She squeaked.

"You." He replied in his baritone voice.

Persephone gasped, and started to back up. The mysterious man sighed.

"I'm not great with these things. I-"

Persephone had opened her mouth to scream, but he was over to her and had his hand over her mouth before any noise left her mouth. Her body convulsed in shock, and she bit down hard on his hand, piercing his cold flesh, tasting ichor, causing him to pull away.

"Ow! What was that for? Here I am, trying to explain why I'm here, and you've gone ahead and bit me!" Anger flashed through his blue orbs, and Persephone tripped over a stone in fear.

"What do you want with me!" she screamed.

"I have been watching you Persephone. You are very beautiful. I am in love with you, and Eros has shot me with his arrow, causing me to love you unconditionally. His arrow is embedded so deeply in my heart, I have asked your father for your hand in marriage, if only you would accept." Said the man gravely.

"Who are you? Why would I marry you? Does my mother know about this?"

"Why would you marry me?" He asked, sadness now present in his eyes. "That I do not know, but If you would give me a chance…" He smiled sadly. "As for your mother, no she does not know, which is why we must leave now."

"Leave..? I am not going with you! You still have not told me who you are."

Persephone's fear had left, leaving only anger. Anger at her father for giving him permission to marry her. Anger at Eros for shooting this man with an arrow. Anger at the man, for being in her meadow, and forcing this upon her.

"I was afraid this would have to happen." He sighed, giving Persephone a pitying glance.

"Afraid that what would have to happen?" Persephone asked, slowly backing away.

"This."

Then Persephone was enveloped in darkness, a sense of falling overcoming her body. She screamed, but all that left her lungs was a rush of air. She clawed and kicked, hoping for something to hold on to, but coming up empty.

At last, she landed on something soft, a feeling of despair creeping into her heart.

_I would never let you down_

_If I was running backwards in full time._

Persephone had given up trying to find her way out of the room, for it was hopeless. It was far too dark, and cold. She had discovered that she was on a bed. A large one at that, with silk sheets.

Her body was aching, and her eyes were heavy with tiredness. After a long while of fighting, Persephone gave in, and let her dreams rule over her mind.

When she awoke, she sensed she was not alone.

"Awake at last." A familiar baritone voice murmured.

"Why…" Persephone whispered, tears coming to her emerald eyes.

A fire sprang to life in the corner, and then she saw him. He was gazing at her in concern, a frown etched upon his face.

"Why do you weep?" He asked, reaching out to brush the tears from her face, before she slapped his hand away.

"I miss my mother. My meadow, my nymph friends. I miss my little bed, and all my flowers, and you are the cause of my loss. I don't care how much you say you love me, I hate you for what you have done," Persephone said, her voice laced with steel.

Hades averted his gaze, his heart aching with the guilt of his actions.

"Persephone…" He whispered. "I know nothing I do will make you forgive me, but hear me out. I do love you, with every ounce of my being. My life is yours, and is not worth living without you in it. Every wish you have will be granted, and I would have laid my kingdom at your feet. Please, give my love a chance.."

Her jaw went slack as she stared at the man before her.

"You said kingdom.. You are Hades, are you not? If anything I want will be given to me, then take me back to my mother!"

Pain flashed across his face. "Yes I am Hades. But I cannot take you back to your mother. That is the one gift I cannot give."

Persephone sighed in despair. Then seeing the pain in his eyes, did something incredibly unexpected, and possibly stupid. She took his head in her hands and looked him in the eye.

"Kiss me." She said.

_And I do, wanna love you,_

_And I do wanna try._

_Cause if falling for you girl is crazy,_

_Then I'm going out of my mind._

_So hold back your tears, this time._

Hades' eyes widened in shock.

"What?" He breathed.

"You heard me." Persephone whispered.

So he did.

And the kiss turned into more.

OOOOOO

"I love you." Hades whispered into her ear. He kept repeating the words, for they were true, and it felt wonderful to say them.

Persephone turned into his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"I love you too."

And to Hades, who had never felt love, those words were more precious than the world itself.

_Me I'm used to being tired and bloody,_

_But you believed that I could be somebody_

_You put your world on hold for me._

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" Persephone asked right back, carefully sorting through some books.

"Why did you choose to marry me? Why did you eat the pomegranate?"

"Is it not obvious?" She questioned, seeing right through his dark façade. He shook his head.

"It's because I love you."

"But… Why?" He asked again. He was sounding like a toddler, but he couldn't care less.

Persephone sighed and turned face him. "I love you because you're you. You are intelligent, and caring. You put my needs before yours, and are always completely honest with me. You're more loving then I could have ever asked for. You're patient, and just and fair. You are totally gorgeous by the way, and best of all," She grinned as she watched his eyes light up. "You're not perfect and you don't pretend to be."

Hades face was priceless. His mouth was open, his blue eyes bright and shocked. His dark aura faded leaving one of pure joy.

He pulled Persephone towards him and buried his face in her scarlet hair.

"You mean it?" He murmured.

"Of course."

Then Hades pulled back, and gave Persephone the most radiant smile she had ever seen.

_So what did you think? Too boring? I love the song For The Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley, and I thought it fit them so I wrote a songfic about it._

_Reviews are delicious! Please?_


End file.
